


dreaming of blood-splosions

by scrubbadub



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Nightmares, VERY emotionally constipated, and also theyre both, its kind of like, so neither wants to admit, that annoying older brother little brother type of thing, that he cares, that they care about the other, toki's more likely to say that though, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubbadub/pseuds/scrubbadub
Summary: Toki has a nightmare. He seeks comfort in an unlikely avenue. (Toki/Skwisgaar is only a brotherly sort of bond, here, sorry, Tokisgaar shippers.)
Kudos: 10





	dreaming of blood-splosions

“... heys, Skwisgaar?”

Toki is no stranger to having terrible dreams. They are brutal dreams, and he is accustomed to them by nature of unholy metal association, but this was not the _same_ kind of terrible dream, he tells himself. There is a difference between a terrible dream and a bad dream.

This was a bad dream.

Terrible dreams, they are… they are fun to look back on. They are the kind of dreams that he can look at and go wowee, that was pretty fucking metal, he can tell someone about a terrible dream and have them agree with him about it. Terrible dreams involve murder and blood-splosions and maybe sometimes blood orgies, but those aren’t as common, just rarer, and more epic.

Bad dreams, he does not want.

So he goes to Skwisgaar about it. Skwisgaar is… well, Skwisgaar is complicated to think about.

Skwisgaar would probably call him a dildo for coming to him about something as stupid as a bad dream, but he knows that Skwisgaar will listen. He’s not a bad person- they just constantly give each other shit, because that’s how it works. If they are not going to give each other shit, then who else is going to give the other shit? Then Skwisgaar will get an overinflated ego, and even though Toki is a good person at heart, he doesn’t want to think about Skwisgaar with a bigger ego than what he has now.

That would just be catastrophic. Everybody would hate him, then, and they’d have to get rid of him, and he’d probably get shitty at the guitar and spiral, or something similar, and he doesn’t want that to happen.

Besides. It feels like the closest thing he’s had to a family in a long time, what he has with Skwisgaar, so he can go to him about these sorts of things. He will judge, yes, but he won’t tell anybody, and that’s what’s important. Nor will he hold it against him.

Speaking of, Skwisgaar leans up in his bed; two groupies stir, and he shushes them back to sleep, or silence, one of the two. “What’s is it, Toki, I’m’s was sleepings. _God._ ”

“... I hads a bads dream, Skwisgaar.”

He watches Skwisgaar roll his eyes and push himself out of bed, shamelessly meandering over to where a bottle, unopened, has been placed next to his dresser; picking it up, he downs a good portion of it, eyes Toki sullenly, then speaks again. “Yeah, ands yous takes yours babies dildo dreams to me, you’s thinks it will somehow gets solved with a bandsadage of words?”

“Well, no, buts I thought that, you knows, I could tells you about it, and you woulds tell me it was no bigs deals!”

That earns Toki a scoff, but not a dismissal, and he takes a few more steps into the room, Skwisgaar snaps his fingers a few times, and the groupies raise their heads from his bed. “Yeah, okays, it’s am’s times for you GMILF’s to gos, we are dones here, unfotunatelies. You don’t s gets to cuddles with this masterspiece. Next times, my loves.” There are a few groans and complaints, which causes an argument between one of the groupies and Skwisgaar, and a guard steps in front of the doorway, standing menacingly.

They eventually pack up and leave, though, leaving just him and Skwisgaar, alone. “... so’s you will nots kicks me out--”

“I means, I kicks out my GMILF’s for you, dildos breath, what ares yous thinkings, yous just goings to leaves withouts telling me about your ladies dream? Sits down.” He does, fiddling with the ends of his hair, and looks around. He doesn’t want to make eye contact, anymore. He’s not sure why. Makes him feel… _bad._

“... okays, but I wants to say it in Norswegian. It’s easiers.”

“Obviouslys. _[Now tell me about your dream. Fucking baby.]_ ”

He’s a little peeved, now. To be honest. “ _[Stop calling me a baby! It’s normal to have bad dreams!]_ ”

“ _[Yeah, but then you come into my room at, like, 8 in the morning complaining about having bad dreams, what, you, you don’t like dreaming about blood orgies? Everyone has blood orgy dreams, Toki, I don’t know what your problem is-]_ ”

“ _[It wasn’t a blood orgy dream! Those are metal dreams, this was a bad dream, Skwisgaar! Like-]_ ” He finds it… hard, now, to try and articulate what kind of dream he had, even if he has the words to do it. Like they’re stuck in his throat, and he thinks that Skwisgaar is finally getting that, now, that this isn’t a _terrible_ dream, but a rancid one, one of the kinds you don’t ever want to have.

“ _[... like a nightmare kind of dream?]_ ”

“ _[I mean- I don’t get nightmares. I just. I think it was a bad dream, is all, it was super scary and I don’t know why.]_ ”

“ _[That is a nightmare, Toki.]_ ”

“You’ms am’s dildos!!! It’s not am’s fucking nightmares!!” The outburst startles him just a little, but he doesn’t regret it. He does regret the cagey panic starting to settle in his chest, but it eases away when Skwisgaar doesn’t fire back. He’s judging, just… silently, and he can take that. He knows how to deal with silent judgement. It’s not malicious.

“ _[Then why are you describing a nightmare to me, ass breath? Tell me about it. You marched in here to do that, right?]_ ”

“ _[... I was… standing on a cliff.]_ ” Toki takes a deep breath and tries to re-steady himself, goes through the process of remembering his dream. He always remembers his dreams. _Always._

“ _[I was standing on a cliff, right? It’s not the cliff that was the scary part- it started out pretty cool, actually. There were little bleeding unicorns everywhere and one of them let me get on top of it and I rode it around and that part was fun, that, that wasn’t apart of the nightmare.]_ ” Skwisgaar nods while pouring himself some more alcohol. “ _[... then it started to get all fucked up. I don’t--]_ ”

“ _[Okay, so fucked up bloody unicorns, you rode it around, what, did you fall off the cliff?]_ ”

He thinks about how he wants to phrase things for a moment, then continues. “ _[Well, no, we flew off, and, you know, unicorns can fly, so we didn’t fall, it was fine. Then we landed in this really snowy place, and the unicorn flew off, and I got… scared. I don’t like getting scared, you know that, so this is when it, it got all shitty, and so then I start to look around and try to find someone to help- and there’s nobody there. I couldn’t find anybody. And then I start to panic, and there are these weird creepy whispers in the background and then I woke up, and I was bawling my fucking eyes out, it was such bullshit!]_ ” He kind of feels like bawling again, but he won’t do that, because Skwisgaar says that crying is for pussies and ladies on their periods, and Skwisgaar is always right, so he won’t be either of those things.

“... Toki, you’s am’s just havings a bad dreams? That’s is all?” A shrug. 

“... Yeah, I guesses. Don’t’s really wants to, uh, talks about it no’s more.”

“Cools,” Skwisgaar finally flops down into his bed again and pulls the covers back over himself, stretching. “Thens you can fucks off or somethinks, stay if you’s really are’s wantings to keep _whinings_ about it, I don’t fuckings care.”

“... but then I would be sleeping’ks in your bed, Skwisgaar.”

Skwisgaar shoots back up to glare at him and retort. “Am’s nots a fucking gay if that’s what’s you are am’s trying to inskinuate, fuck off! I offer my room to you’s and you’s am’s calling’ks me a gay, I, this is bulls-shit-”

“I’m not sayin’ks you ares gay! I was just clarifiklying, God!”

There’s a pause from Skwisgaar. “... okay. You better nots be callin’ks me gays, though, behinds my back. I’ll kick your ass.”

Toki scoffs, then pulls the blanket around himself, laying back down on the bed. It smells like alcohol and cigarettes and cheap sex, and it’s a smell unique wholly to Skwisgaar, something comforting and irritating in it’s own right. “Would’s never calls you gays. That’s means. Not fakes means, though, just regular means.”

“Goddamn rights it’s regular means. Now go to sleep, asshole.” Skwisgaar shoves a pillow over part of his face, turns off his light, and the room is dark. He doesn’t try to sleep, yet, just… takes in the comfort, for a moment, then speaks again.

“Skwisgaar?”

“ _Oh my God_ , whats _is_ it.”

He hesitates. “... thanks you’s for letting me tells you about my dream without calls-king me a pussy.”

“You ares one.” He doesn’t _say_ it, though, and that’s all he needs.


End file.
